The Art Of Capoeira
by team7iskool
Summary: To help show that fighting can be graceful and feirce, and dancing can be feirce and graceful, we have Sasuke and Sakura performing Capoeria. Look for Movie, Only The Strong. SasuSaku


He stood a ways in front of her. She glared as well as he did. Both teens stood straight, legs together and arms at their sides. The girl had beautiful pink hair with green eyes. She wore strange, but elegant clothes. She had a light pink tank top shirt on, under a long coat like top that was a bit darker. Her pants were a bit puffy and were red. Then to top it all off, the Haruno symbol on it.

The guy had raven colored hair and dark onyx eyes. He had dark pants with a tank top like shirt on, but the collar on it was high, almost to his chin. To top it all off, he had sexy hair that was in a chicken butt style. (Pictures on profile.)

Both just stood there. It was silent, very silent. Nothing made a sound. Just then a breeze passed by making their hair fly in the wind. Then they acted. The girl stomped her foot out in front of her and dragged her other foot back a little, bending her knees. Then she brought one hand back and bent it at the elbow and the other one extended in front of her, slightly bent. Her opponent did the exact same thing at the same time. Both stepped out with the same foot and before it could be placed on the ground and stay there, it tapped the ground and quickly came back to their other one, standing straight up, arms never leaving the same stop.

The girl smirked and threw both of her hands towards the ground, pushing herself sideways doing a cartwheel. She did three before she reached the raven haired boy. On her last one she stopped in mid cartwheel and did a handstand, then bending her elbows and tossing herself into a back flip. She flipped right over Sasuke before bending down like a cat and trying to swipe him off his feet.

Being unsuccessful, the raven haired teen jumped up and then landed. The girl got up quickly and stood like she did in the beginning. The boy faked a punch, but ended up doing a round house kick. The girl ducked her head to miss the blow and back flipped away. Both ran at each other, but stopped and bent over to pretend to lock lips. Being an inch appear, both blushed, but smiled and backed up. The boy tried to kick the girl's side, but she bent at the hips backwards to miss it. Once she brought her body back up she quickly tried to do her own round house kick, but it was caught by the boy. He gripped it harder and then flung her across the forest clearing, but once she left his grasp she did a perfect 360 spin and landed on her feet just an inch off the ground, using her hand to support her.

Both stood back up to be in the beginning position, legs and arms at their sides. Then they both slid their foot to one side before doing an aerial and landing in the same position. Then the boy quickly grabbed the nearby object that was laid next to his feet. The girl did the same and both ended up in new positions, but with a new look.

The boy had a Katana pointing at his opponent. A smirk on his lips taunted the girl. The girl smirked behind her fan. She had a fan in front of her face, only letting the eyes be seen, and the other was in front of her showing the Haruno symbol.

Both began doing a graceful dance, matching moves, dodging moves, and encountering them as well as do moves just for show.

Then both teens found themselves back to back, breathing heavily, the boy's katana at his side as well as the girl's fans at her side.

Claps and cheers were heard. Hundreds of people surrounded them and cheered loudly at the two. "Well done!" shouted one person. He seemed to be louder than everyone else. He found his way through the crowd and hugged the two. "You both are so good! Grandma Tsunade was smart to pick you both for the dance!!!" Sakura smiled Naruto while Sasuke just smirked with his eyes closed.

The people kept cheering for the two that finished their performance. Then a blonde haired woman walked to the three, better known as team 7. She smiled and gave them each a pat on the head, "Great job! Just think! Tomorrow you are traveling to all of the Hokages to show them!"

Everything went quiet…

"WHAT?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Sakura glared, "That's too much! That would take like, what, a year to do?! Sasuke and I would have to perform different things each time and it takes like a month to learn one!"

Sasuke glared as well, but scarier, "Yeah. And it's dangerous."

Naruto was freaking out, "You can't do that!!!! AREN'T WE ENEMIES WITH MOST OF THEM?!?!?! Plus!!! Like Teme said! It's dangerous!!!!!!!!"

Tsunade sighed, "Well, they said that if they saw this new style they would be neutral with us. Plus, you didn't hear the other half of this…" The three waited. She finished, "You'll train 5 people from each village to do this."

Silence again…

**If you don't know what Capoeira is than look for the movie on youtube Only the Strong. It ROXS!!! Plus the main character guy is HOT!!!**


End file.
